


Don't click this

by sinnabar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I did it for the meme, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sleep Paralysis, Stabbing, and I'll do it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnabar/pseuds/sinnabar
Summary: Short shorts about a triangle and a pine tree. Never safe for work, rarely consensual.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Don't click this

Dipper wakes up in the middle of the night.

Across the room, silhouetted in the moonlight shining through the triangular windows of the mystery shack, is a figure holding a knife.

It’s Bill.

Of course it is. 

He’s got that unbalanced grin on his face and he’s looking at Dipper and _he's got a knife._

Dipper scrabbles away from Bill - or tries to, before realizing with mounting dread that _he can not move._ Sleep paralysis, maybe, or something even worse. He doesn’t want to know. It’s probably Bill’s doing, anyway. No, _definitely_ Bill’s doing. He can see it in that smug asshole’s face, in the way those yellow eyes widen in glee as he realizes Dipper is finally awake.

The way those fingers eagerly rearrange their grip on that knife.

Fuck.

Dipper is so fucked.

He’d open his mouth to - he doesn’t know. Berate Bill? Beg for mercy? Nobody’s around to hear him scream for help, either. Not that it matters, anyway, because-

His mouth won’t open either.

The only part of him that can move are his eyes, and they are riveted on Bill’s form, now slinking closer and closer on footsteps so light they barely register over the hammering of Dipper’s heartbeat in his ears.

And then Bill is standing over him with that fucking knife and Dipper’s putting all of his energy into screaming at Bill with his eyes, _don’t, don’t you fucking dare, this isn’t FUNNY, BILL, put that knife down let me go stop it stop it stOP-_

But Bill doesn’t stop.

And Dipper’s runaway heart catches in his throat as the knife slashes down toward him in a blinding streak of moonlight and - his eyes snap shut, anticipating pain.

But there was nothing.

The suffocating silence of the room breaks with Bill’s high pitched tittering, and Dipper cautiously cracks an eye open and - yeah okay no, eyes closed again. Nope.

The knife is embedded deep in his chest.

And yeah he can’t _feel_ it but the sight sure is making him nauseous.

There’s a tugging sensation, and Dipper resolutely keeps his eyes shut. He doesn’t need to see whatever fucking joke Bill is pulling on him. Maybe if he ignores him he’ll go away.

...Right?

But then Bill is reaching a hand under him, lifting him - but not ... all of him? A piece of him is lifted away and he feels Bill’s hand holding him aloft simultaneously as he feels this - this gap, this surreal emptiness, and the sensation is so bizarre he opens his eyes to see Bill holding his knife in one hand, licking bits of Dipper off it. And in the other hand-

God are you fucking serious.

It’s a slice of his chest.

_It’s cake._

A piece of him has been carved from his chest and Bill turned it into cake, or maybe he had been cake all along, or he was hallucinating, but Dipper doesn’t care. He is SO fucking done with all this and he yells incoherently, or tries to anyway, frustrated and terrified and bewildered in all the ways only Bill can make him feel. He strains against the prison of his flesh, raging-

And then he opens his eyes, panting into the stillness of his bedroom.

It was a dream.

God what the fuck

_it was all a dream._

He’s going to seriously kill Bill, and he moves to get up - but he can’t.

His body can’t move.

And across the room, silhouetted in the moonlight spilling through the triangular windows of the mystery shack, is Bill.

And he’s holding a knife.

  
  



End file.
